Camino de servidumbre
Camino de Servidumbre (titulo original "The Road to Serfdom") es un libro escrito por Friedrich Hayek, Premio Nobel de Economía. Contexto Publicado por primera vez por Rouledge Press en marzo de 1944 en el Reino Unido, y en septiembre del mismo año por la Universidad de Chicago en EEUU. En abril de 1945 Reader's Digest publicó una versión ligeramente abreviada del libro, que llegó a alcanzar una difusión de 600.000 lectores. Alrededor de 1950 se publicó en Look Magazine una versión ilustrada, posteriormente convertida en folleto por General Motors. El libro ha sido traducido a unos 20 idiomas, y está dedicado "A los socialistas de todos los partidos". La introducción a la edición de su 50º aniversario fue escrita por Milton Friedman, también galardonado con el premio Nobel. Camino de Servidumbre es una de las manifestaciones más populares e influyentes del liberalismo, y se ha considerado como sustrato de las ideologías políticas de Ronald Reagan y Margaret Thatcher. Igualmente animó el resurgir del liberalismo en Occidente, y la merma de la influencia socialista. Tesis y Argumentos Principales La tesis central de von Hayek es que todas las formas de colectivismo y cualquier movimiento que busque "justicia social", conducira, logica e inevitablemente, primero a socavar la legalidad de una sociedad y, consecuentemente, a una tirania. En el libro, el usa tanto la Union Sovietica como la Alemania Nazi como ejemplos de paises que han recorrido el "camino a la servidumbre" y llegado a esa situacion. En sus palabras: Von Hayek argumenta que en una economía planificada no puede ser ni el pueblo ni sus representates (el parlamento) los que lleven a cabo la planificacion, alocacion y distribucion tanto de recursos como de bienes producidos, sino que esa tarea recae sobre un grupo pequeño de "planificadores", (tecnicos o economistas) grupo que, bien intencionado o no, sera incapaz de obtener y procesar toda la informacion necesaria para llevar a cabo la tarea como se espera o en forma eficiente. (ver "Debate sobre el cálculo económico en el socialismo") Continua von Hayek argumentando que desacuerdos acerca de los diferentes planes posibles, combinado con esa ineficiencia de los planificadores en el manejo de los recursos economicos disponibles, llevara inevitablemente al uso de la coercion a fin de obtener los fines deseados. Fallas en ese sentido seran percividas, tanto por los planificadores como por el publico, como resultando de una falta de poder por parte del Estado para poder implementar una buena idea. Esa percepcion llevaria al publico a elegir a quienes proponen mas poder para el estado. Lo mismo sucederia entre los planificadores, terminando con la llegada al poder de un "hombre fuerte", percivido como capaz de hacer lo que se necesita. Una ves completado lo anterior, el pais inevitablemente termina en una dictadura. Para von Hayek, el "camino a la servidumbre", inadvertidamente comenzado por los que buscan "justicia social", con su control y subsecuente desmantelamiento del mercado libre, termina con la destruccion de toda libertad economica y personal. Von Hayek afirma que varias naciones democraticas estan siguiendo el mismo camino que Alemania Nazi o la Rusia comunista: buscando una utopica justicia social y basandose en el principio que el fin justifica los medios, principio que el observa en "la etica individual se considera la negacion de toda moralidad. En la etica colectivista llega a ser, de necesidad, la regla suprema". Sin embargo, como el propio Hayek afirma "es importante no confundir la oposición contra este tipo de planificación con una actitud dogmática a favor del laissez-faire". Camino de servidumbre menciona la provisión o regulación de postes de señales, carreteras, emisiones de contaminación o ruidos por las fábricas, los dañinos efectos colaterales de la deforestación, por ejemplo, como asuntos que no pueden ser dejados puramente al mecanismo de precios de un mercado desregulado. Sin embargo, tal oposicion al laissez faire absoluto debe ser, en su opinion, dentro de un marco extricto: "Obviamente, el funcionamiento de la competencia requiere, y depende, de condiciones que nunca pueden ser totalmente garantizadas por la empresa privada. La intervención estatal siempre es necesaria pero la planificación y la competencia sólo pueden combinarse cuando se planifica para la competencia, no en contra de ella" Camino de servidumbre, capitulo III: Individualismo y Colectivismo Von Hayek ofrece la siguiente observacion, que podria haber servido de conclusion a su obra: "En el pasado, ha sido la sumisión a las fuerzas impersonales del mercado lo que ha hecho posible el desarrollo de la civilización. Es esta sumisión lo que nos permite a todos construir algo que es mayor que lo que cada uno de nosotros pudiera construir. Se equivocan terriblemente los que creen que podemos ayudar a dominar las fuerzas de la sociedad de la misma forma que hemos aprendido a dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Esto no sólo es el camino hacia el totalitarismo sino también el camino hacia la destrucció de nuestra civilización y, ciertamente, la mejor manera de bloquear el progreso." Camino de servidumbre, Capítulo XIV: " Condiciones materiales y fines ideales" Contenidos # El camino abandonado # La gran utopía # Individualismo y colectivismo # La "inevitabilidad" de la planificación # Planificación y democracia # Planificación y el Estado de Derecho # La intervención económica y el totalitarismo # ¿Quien, a quien? # Seguridad y Libertad # Por qué los peores se colocan en cabeza # El final de la verdad # Las raíces socialistas del nazismo # Los totalitarios en nuestro seno # Condiciones materiales y fines ideales # Las perspectivas de un orden internacional # Conclusión Criticas "Camino a la servidumbre" ha sido critizado por algunos autores, incluyendo Karl Polanyi, como una vision utopica debido a la sugerencia, entre otras, que "en el pasado, ha sido la sumisión a las fuerzas impersonales del mercado lo que ha hecho posible el desarrollo de la civilización". De acuerdo a Polanyi, el desarrollo de la civilización sucede, por el contrario, cuando las fuerzas sociales, incluida el funcionamiento de la economia, estan organizadas en funcion de los intereses comunes. ("empotradas", en sus palabras) Karl Polanyi, The Great Transformation Otras dos respuestas, la de Herman Finer, un miembro de la Sociedad Fabiana, en su Camino a la reaccion (1946) y la de Barbara Wootton - Libertad en la planificacion" (Freedom under Planning) han sido generalmente no considerados como relevantes o adecuadas por parte de los seguidores del neoliberalismo. Hayek llamo el libro de Finer "un ejemplo de abuso e infundios que es probablemente unico en la discucion academica contemporanea".http://www.isi.org/lectures/text/pdf/hayek4-3-04.pdf y Frank Knight, fundador de la Escuela de Economía de Chicago, escribio acerca del segundo: "dejeme repetir que el libro de Wootton no es en ningun sentido logico una respuesta a el "Camino a la servidumbre" Sin embargo, cabe considerar que ambos autores centran sus criticas en lo que consideran la vision casi maniquea o indebidamente dualistica de von Hayek y su predecesor, Ludwig von Mises, quien, por ejemplo, afirma: En el mismo Camino de Servidumbre, von Hayek agrega: Algunos autores sugieren que von Hayek invierte la forma que la planificacion central funciona. Por ejemplo, Paul Sweezy bromea en su revision del libro de von Hayek -presentada en su "The Present as History", 1953- que von Hayek busca hacernos creer que si hubiera, por ejemplo, una sobre produccion de cunas para bebes en un momento determinado, los planificadores ordenarian a la sociedad "producir" mas hijos en lugar de guardar tales cunas por algun tiempo y disminuir su produccion el proximo ciclo. En ese sentido los argumentos ciberneticos de Stafford Beer en su Designing Freedom -clase magistral de Massey (en 1974)- acerca de como la "planificacion de inteligencia adaptiva" puede aumentar libertad son de gran interes. Igualmente lo son las posiciones tecnicas de Herbert Simon y Albert Ando, quienes sugieren que los elementos de los sistemas jerarquicos semi-separables de la economia no son total y rigidamente relacionados o dependientes, como von Hayek asume serian para fundamentar su critica. Volviendo a la sugerencia que la posicion de von Hayek presenta una dicotomia discutible, y agregando que como consecuencia la tesis central de Hayek seria cuestionable, Offe sugiere: Martínez de Pisón aduciendo que no es posible desconocer el paso de la historia, pero asi como no se puede negar el absolutismo que los partidarios -reales o putativos- de la planificacion estatal han en ocasiones impuesto, tampoco es posible desconocer los resultados de un mercado totalmente libre, incluyendo su incapacidad para evitar Crisis cíclicas y el resultado tanto social como politico de tales crisis José Martínez de Pisón: |La crítica neoliberal al Estado social. Un resumen y una valoración . (Ver "origenes y evolucion" en Estado del Bienestar). Jeffrey D. Sachs concluye: "Von Hayek estaba equivocado. En las democracias sólidas y vigorosas, un Estado social de bienestar generoso no es un camino a la servidumbre sino a la justicia, la igualdad económica y la competitividad internacional." Jeffrey D. Sachs "EL ESTADO SOCIAL DE BIENESTAR, MÁS ALLÁ DE LA IDEOLOGÍA" : http://econpapers.repec.org/article/col000093/004347.htm Hans-Hermann Hoppe, otro miembro de la Escuela Austríaca de Economía., critica el libro no porque considere que los planificadores centrales carescan del conocimiento necesario para hacer funcionar el sistema (como von Hayek sugiere) sino porque, en su opinion, falla en establecer que el problema central de la economia planificada es la ausencia de propiedad privada de los medios de produccion. Eso significa, en la opinion de Hoppe, que es imposible para los planificadores efectuar cualquier calculo significativo, aun cuando poseyeran toda la informacion existente acerca de las necesidades y deseos de los individuos. http://www.mises.org/journals/rae/pdf/RAE9_1_13.pdf Notas y referencias Enlaces externos (en ingles) * Mises.org The Road to Serfdom in cartoons - The cartoon-booklet version. * The Road to Serfdom in Five Minutes - The above booklet, as a 5-minute movie. Enlaces externos (en castellano) *| Reseña corta *| Resumen bastante detallado bg:Пътят към робството da:Vejen til Trældom en:The Road to Serfdom fr:La Route de la servitude nl:The Road to Serfdom pl:Droga do zniewolenia ro:Drumul către servitute ru:Дорога к рабству (книга) sv:Vägen till träldom zh:通往奴役之路 Categoría:Libros de 1944 Categoría:Literatura liberal